


She Loves Control

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [46]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Based on She Loves Control by Camila Cabello





	She Loves Control

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I freaking love this song. Therefore fic time.
> 
> There was a little more written but I liked it ending where it does. However if you want to see a sequel that little bit I cut out while most probably be in it.
> 
> As always I wanna thank my gorgeous girlfriend whom for once wasn't distracting me while I was writing this :)

Camila was what you called cold. Not as in like “Damn I need a blanket” cold. But like… stone cold heartbreaker. Which is odd considering her usual sunny disposition.

She is literally like a full moon, beautiful and shining but she’s got that dark side when you’re not looking. So beautiful that people just can’t not be drawn in by her glow and charm.

Dinah says she’s gotta settle down, get a girlfriend or a boyfriend and just be happy. Camila laughed and shook her head. All she wanted was a little fun, nothing serious, nothing sappy, just good old fashioned fun.

And she got that. Often. She’s had more fun than many in a lifetime. Which, fuck you a girl can do if she pleases, you condescending piece of motherfucking fragile male ego. If a girl wants to sleep with whoever she wants you got no goddamn say in who she sleeps with or how many.

Not the first time Camila’s gone off on a rant when some frat boy doesn’t understand ‘one time thing only’.

Anyway, off track. She’s only cold with her lovers. Ever since that one broke her heart. Easier to end things after one night than stick around and have it end in tears. Camila hasn’t cried in years.

Dinah says she doesn’t even cry over the ending of The Notebook anymore.

“It’s such a sad film though!”

“Crying is not my thing anymore D.”

“But it’s a movie?”

“Crying is a reminder of them. I’m not looking back at that anymore. Future only cheechee.”

Dinah couldn’t argue with that surprisingly logical argument.

Only thing Dinah does whine about is the bar. As in the bar near their apartments. It’s literally a block away.

“Come on the other one I’d have to drive to. And damn it I wanna get drunk.” Dinah huffed. Camila rolled her eyes, scrolling through her phone.

“We’re not going there.” Camila said simply. Dinah stomped her foot.

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because.” Camila replied sheepishly.

“I’m waiting.” Dinah snapped.

“Because I’ve slept with all the regulars and they all want me back.” Camila explained quietly. Dinah nodded her head approvingly before snapping out of it.

“Fuck sake. Fine we’ll go to the other one.” Dinah conceded with a smile. Camila grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

“See if I can work my way through a club.” Camila laughed. Dinah snorted.

“We both know you’re hot enough and way out of all their leagues.” Dinah teased.

“You’re just bitter your best friend has had more sex than you have.” Camila called as she walked to her room.

“Shut up! I’ll find someone tonight.” Dinah called back with a smile.

\----

“What about her?” Dinah yelled over the music. Camila shrugged.

“Pretty sure I slept with her brother.” Camila said, swirling her drink in her cup absently as she looked over the crowd.

They’d made it to the club, Dinah was already slightly tipsy. They’d got a cab because Dinah was determined to have a few drinks and Camila sure as hell wasn’t driving back.

So far Dinah had been making eyes at a goddess of a woman a few tables over, and was clearly not being ignored. But Dinah wouldn’t go over to hit on her unless Camila found someone. Something about not being left alone while Dinah got her freak on.

Camila had had enough of Dinah pointing out random people.

“Look, go flirt with the girl at the table. I’ll hit the dancefloor.” Camila said, slamming her drink back before winking and merging into the crowd already on the dancefloor.

Dinah shook her head fondly before taking her drink and sliding into the seat next to the girl, saying hi to her friends also at the table before turning to the girl.

\----

“Laur would you stop drooling.” Ally chided as Lauren traced the rim of her glass with her finger. She had her chin resting on her hand as she watched the dancefloor. Well… one girl in particular.

“Not drooling.” Lauren mumbled. Normani leaned across the table and peered at her chin suspiciously.

“I dunno Laur. Looks like you are.” Normani teased, leaning back into her seat, settling the arm around her shoulders by interlocking their fingers.

Normani turned her head to the girl beside her.

“You ever going to introduce me to your best friend?” Normani asked, lips brushing the girl’s ear to be heard over the clubs music.

“Eventually. She actually doesn’t know we’re dating.” Dinah admitted quietly.

“Dinah! You said you’d tell her!” Normani yelled. Dinah winced.

“I know I know. She’s just been… stressed with her career recently.” Dinah said. Normani softened and placed a soft kiss to Dinah’s cheek.

“Soon. Please.” She said. Dinah nodded with a dopey smile.

“Ugh, can you two not be so sappy right now.” Lauren groaned. Dinah glared at her.

“Just because you’re hooked on some random club girl isn’t gonna stop me being sappy with my girlfriend so can it Lauser.” Dinah hissed. Lauren sat up straight and held her hands out.

“Never mind then.” She mumbled.

“Wait is that who you’ve been looking at?” Ally asked. Lauren nodded.

“Oh no.” Normani whispered.

“What?” Lauren asked, panicking slightly.

“That’s Camila Cabello.” Ally said quietly. Dinah raised her eyebrow. Oh this should be good.

“She’s like classic player territory. You’ll get your heart broken Laur.” Normani shook her head. Lauren frowned.

“Please. It’d just be one night. No big deal.” Lauren scoffed.

“That’s what they all say.” Normani mumbled. “Next thing you know BAM you want her all the time. She’s like a drug and you do not wanna be addicted to that one.”

“Yeah my friend Ariana got sucked in. Heartbroken that Camila refused another night, or a date.” Ally sighed.

“She just likes control.” Dinah finally spoke up. The three girls looked at her. “She got her heart broken once. Badly. So she swore that she’d always have the control, she wouldn’t let herself get heartbroken again.”

“I mean that makes sense?” Lauren said.

“If you want her, you gotta let her have control.” Dinah shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “You’ll wanna give it up. Trust me. She’s one of a kind.” Normani eyed her suspiciously.

“She your ex or something?” She asked.

“Best friend.” Dinah corrected.

“She’s your best friend?!” Normani asked, shocked.

“Yeah. She’s a great person.” Dinah defended. Lauren had tuned out, eyes fixed on gorgeous ones across the room; sultry and dark and all kinds of inviting. Lauren felt Ally nudge her side and finally broke eye contact to see Ally roll her eyes.

“Don’t say you haven’t been warned.” Ally mumbled.

\----

Camila wasn’t stupid. She’d seen Dinah cuddling up to the other girl too easily. Didn’t take long to figure out her best friend hadn’t been truthful about her love life recently.

But hey when she caught the eye of the girl across from Dinah… well… she’ll have to thank Dinah in the morning.

It’s not like she hadn’t felt someone staring while she let loose on the dancefloor but she was used to that by now. But even under the strobe lights she could see that this girl had some stunning eyes. Unusual thing for Camila’s first thought about a possible lover but hey she wasn’t complaining.

This girl was stunning, gorgeous black hair swept over one shoulder, eyes that just reminded Camila of a kaleidoscope, always changing colour under the club lights. And that doesn’t even taken into account her outfit; a black bomber jacket, black ripped jeans and a grey crop top. This girl was stunning and just Camila’s type.

Camila watched the girl listen to her friends, watched her roll her eyes and stand up. Ah, hook, line and sinker. Camila continued to dance, pretending she hadn’t noticed Lauren worm her way into the dancefloor crowd.

Camila suddenly felt warm hands on her hips, just under her shirt. Normally she’d be all for it but she just had to see those eyes up close. So she spun around and was faced with the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Camila ran her hands up the girls arms and looped them around her neck, never breaking rhythm with the song.

“You know, don’t think I didn’t notice you watching me.” Camila said with a smirk. The girl faltered slightly but shrugged.

“You’re very… tempting. I’m Lauren.” The girl - Lauren - said with a small, sheepish grin.

“Camila.” Camila replied softly. “Can I buy you a drink Lauren?”

They ended up at a small table in the corner of the club, on the opposite side to Dinah and the others. They’d seemed to gravitate towards each other, now practically sitting on top of each other. Camila leaned her arm on the back of Lauren’s chair, leaning into her space as Lauren explained how she’d found out about Dinah and Normani.

“I’ve never wanted to see that much of Mani.” Lauren laughed with a shudder.

“Yeah that definitely sounds like something Dinah would do.” Camila agreed with a hum, her other hand playing with Lauren’s fingertips.

“Since you’ve met Dinah, I’m sure you’ve heard something about me.” Camila hummed quietly. Lauren gulped and licked her lips nervously.

“Well… she may have mentioned her best friend. Didn’t know it was you until tonight.” Lauren stuttered.

“What exactly have you heard about me Lauren?” Camila asked lowly, her voice velvety smooth and washing over Lauren’s senses like a river.

“That… you uh… like to um… be a player.” Lauren said, subconsciously shifting closer to Camila.

“I live for the thrill of the chase.” Camila said, running her fingertips down Lauren’s neck. “The spark between two people when they want something pure, something primal and lust filled. It’s… intoxicating.” Camila murmured.

“Uh..” Lauren sure understood that right now.

“They don’t come back either. If you play them the right way they’re too far gone to notice you’re gone.” Camila said, her voice slowly edging along a growl, her fingertips now tracing Lauren’s collarbones.

“Would you stay for me?” Lauren asked, more confidence in her voice than she felt. Camila hummed, looking up at Lauren through her eyelashes.

“Never heard of the saying don’t try taming a storm?” Camila said, her smirk glinting in the light.

“I may have been warned of something like that.” Lauren whispered as Camila’s wandering hand cupped the back of her neck.

“I don’t like trying to be tamed Lauren.” Camila growled. Lauren nodded quickly. 

“Understood.” Lauren mumbled. Camila grinned, her smile taking a wicked sort of turn.

“There is one thing you should know.” Camila said, lips brushing Lauren’s, making her eyelids flutter and struggle to stay open.

“What’s that?” Lauren breathed out, her breath hitching when Camila’s hand landed softly on her thigh.

“I love to be in control.” Camila whispered before claiming Lauren’s lips with her own.

Camila was slightly thrown by the softness of Lauren’s lips, like they were made just for hers. Lauren was consumed with the need to please the second she got a taste of Camila’s lips. It really was like a drug. And damn was she an addict now.

If Camila wanted control Lauren was more than happy to give it up.

It felt like an eternity, the way their lips pulled at each other's, the teeth nipping at soft lips, the tongues that tangled and teased. It felt like an aeon before they parted for air. Camila instantly ducking her head to press her lips against Lauren’s neck, soft and gentle before nipping and marking her way down Lauren’s smooth skin.

“Say what you want Lauren.” Camila mumbled against her skin when she felt Lauren about to speak, “But you love the way this feels, the way you’re crumbling and dying to be with me. I bet you’ve never felt this alive.” Camila let her tongue stroke up Lauren’s neck before looking the girl dead in the eye.

Lauren was almost panting, gripping Camila’s shoulders so hard she was sure she would leave bruises. Her eyes wide and dark, consumed by Camila. Camila swiped her thumb under Lauren’s bottom lip before smirking.

“You know I can’t live without control, it’s part of me now. And this… this is too uncontrollable even for me.” Camila said with a sigh. She kissed Lauren once more before standing up and cupping her cheek. Lauren wrapped her fingers around Camila’s wrist.

“Stay and let me tame the storm then.” Lauren said. Camila considered it before smiling. She twisted her hand and took Lauren’s in her own. Camila bit her lip and eyed Lauren, sweeping her eyes down her body before meeting her eyes again. A mischievous glint in her eye.

“Come on then. Let me show you how much I love control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests all welcome here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + on Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
